Village Hidden in New York
by GingerNinja24
Summary: The Akuski is after the last two demon vessles, one's Naruto, and another's hidden. Tsunada sends out a team to retrieve her, but they will get more than they bargain for. GaaraXOC side: NaruHina TemiShika GiaXOC SakuLee T for language may change


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of them, just Kira, and Naomi!**

* * *

The sound of laughter and small talk filled the air as the Kohona market opened, as the pink of the sky faded away. Children playing tag and laughing at each other, while their parents do the shopping. The warmth of summer slowly fading, and the cool breeze chilling

everyone to the bone. Suddenly, the children stopped their play, and pointed to the sky, where a hawk, bearing the leaf symbol, flew, towards the Hokage Tower.

"I assure you that this it extremely dangerous, and if any of you cannot handle it, please inform me now and leave the room." The blonde Hokage Tsunada said, her face serious.

No one moved a muscle, all ten of them stood waiting for her to continue. The tension fill the room as the Hokage stared mainly at the two teenage boys in front of her.

A blonde with bright blue eyes, a serious look overcoming the cheesy grin that usually graces his face, wearing the orange pants, black shirt, and orange jacket, with his headband tied around his head, bearing the Leaf symbol. The red head beside him kept his ace emotionless, his sea-foam eyes, staring straight at the Hokage. A gourd on his back with his black jacket, and a tan sash across the closed jacket. His head band bearing the sand symbol, his black pants completing his outfit. Both boys were build with muscles, not bulky but enough to show that they work out.

Two young ninja's, around sixteen years of age, cursed with a monster from birth, being hunted as we speak, are about to embark on a mission that very well take their life. Their friend and family standing behind them, ready to help anyway they can.

"Ok, we believe the Akauski is after the seven tailed Dragon. We have her placed in a secure place that was thought to be safe from everyone, there is only one way to get there, or should I say only one type of person to get us there." Tsunada said.

"So what the problem?" Interrupted the blonde, Naruto.

"The problem is that the one type of person is in the Akauski, only Uchia's can get to her. That is the mission, you see, fifteen years ago, the seven tailed dragon was causing mayhem, so they sealed it into a opium pipe. But the seal was unstable, a family of

merchants agreed to seal it into their six year old daughter, but they feared for her safety and the safety of their unborn child. So in return the Uchia's agreed to send them to another dimension, where chakra doesn't exists." Tsunada said.

"If only Uchia's can go there how will we get there?" A girl with dark black hair, but in the light looks like it has blue in it, asked.

"We have someone who has what we need without being a Uchia, Kakashi." Tsunada said looking over at the silver haired man, who usually has his nose in a certain orange book, looked at Tsunada nodded and revealed his Sharigan.

"I believe you were present for the affair, for they needed all that was willing to help, for transporting the demon was difficult. They transported the child and mother with the unborn child, then the uncle and father, then a day later the pipe, from the information gathered, the uncle gave his life to seal the demon in the child."

"I remember, when do we leave?" He asked looking around the room at everyone that is going. There was Gaara, and his siblings,

Temari and Kankuro from the Sand, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi, Gai,(creepy spandax dude), Sakura, Shino, and Shikamaru from the Leaf, standing around the crowded room, awaiting orders.

"When you are prepared, here are the profiles." Tsunada said pulling out two yellow folders with 'Confidential' written across the front.

**Folder 1**

Name: Kazumi Naomi

Age: 21

Demon: Seven tailed Dragon

Hair: Light blonde hair

Eyes: Dark brown, almost red

Height: 5'6

Relatives: Kazumi Riau, Father, Unknown; Kazumi Shira, Mother, Deceased; Suzuki Shiro, Uncle, Deceased; Kazumi Kira, Sister,

**Folder 2**

Name: Kazumi Kira

Age: 15

Demon: None

Hair: Dark red, auburn

Eyes: Dark brown, almost red

Height: 5'4

Relatives: Kazumi Riau, Father, Unknown; Kazumi Shira, Mother, Deceased; Suzuki Shiro, Uncle, Deceased; Kazumi Naomi, Sister

After reading over the files, Kakashi met Tsunada's eyes, "Where are we going?"

"The Village hidden in New York."

* * *

The Life of Kazumi Kira

_**HONK!!**_

_**SCREECH!!**_

_**BAM!!**_

"Hey, I'm walking here!" A girl about fifteen yelled as her hands pounded on the hood of the yellow taxi that almost ran her over.

"You see that sign that is green with the little people walking on it, yeah, that means you stop and I walk!" She yelled and the driver shook his fist at her.

"_¡No fue verde cuando iba, chica insensata, usted anduvo infront de mi coche!" _He yelled. (It was not green when I was going, foolish girl, you walked infront of my car! )

"Who you calling foolish, I should report you for trying to hit me!" She said even though she really wouldn't, it was just anger talking.

"_¡Usted idiota! ¡Hice nada malo!" _He yelled, his face getting red.(You idiot! I did nothing wrong!)

"Just get out of my sight before I make you wish you were never born!" She yelled. (Anger issues?)

There was the sound of tires peeling out and a yell of, "¡Ramera!" and he was gone.

Mumbling to herself the girl continues her walk to school. Hands stuffed into her black hoodie, on the back big red letters say:

Yes, the evil bunnies from hell and I have a plan for world domination, but don't tell anyone.

Baggy jeans, with chains on them, and headphones hanging around her neck. Her red hair had black streaks, was in between wavy and curly but as it fell over her face gave her a hellish look.

Her face was normal not pretty or ugly in her opinion. She had her eyes lined with eyeliner, silver eye shadow, and a light peach gloss adorned her lips. A little panda sat in the corner of her nose, pierced through.

Kazumi Kira, the antisocial freak of the school, a nobody without friends.

Hands in her pocket and head down she walked, her hand holding the small knife that she keeps in her pocket at all time for protection.

Now, she doesn't live in the nicest neighborhood, infact, it is the worst, in her opinion. She has lived here all her life and loathed this place with undying passion. Her life sucked, she lives with her sister now, and as far as she's concern, her father's dead.

Arriving at the gates of the broken down school, Kira sighed before entering, ready for all that they can throw at her.

* * *

Life of Kazumi Naomi

Sighing as she sat down, a blonde haired girl in dress pants and a white blouse picked up her headset. Only having to wait a few moments, before the beeping alerted her to a call. Using the mouse on the computer to double click the red flash she began her day at work.

"911 what's your emergency?" She said as calmly as she could.

"Please help, I think my daddy's having a heart attack, he forgot to take his medicine last night and I didn't wanna wake him, but he won't get up and he's grabbing his heart! Help please!" A voice of a girl came through, as she panicked.

"Hold on, I'm sending an ambulance right now. Try and stay calm, what's your name?" Naomi said as calm as she could.

"Sidney."

"And how old are you Sidney?"

"Six."

"Wow you're a big girl now and you need to stay strong for you daddy."

"Ok, I can hear people at the door."

"Ok, let them in and hang up. Ok, sweetie?"

"Ok, bye, thanks."

"Bye." Came the late reply since the phone has already been hung up.

This is Naomi's job, the way to put food on the table for her and her sister. Her life, until they come, her mother said they would come but never when, so now all she has to do is wait.

She worked from eight am to nine pm, with a thirty minute lunch break and four bathroom breaks. Working here Monday through Thursday, while working as a waitress at TGI Friday's on Friday and Saturday has become her life, one that hardly see her baby sister.

Thinking of her sister, how she knows nothing of their secret, but it seems she knows, throughout her life she's shown signs of know the dark secret that haunts them but never mentions it. Never even hints at it, yet she is bitter as their father.

'It's my fault she's like that,' Naomi thought gravely,' If I had taken her with me, if-' Her thought was cut short by the familiar alarm that fills her with dread, yet, provides her money.

"911, what's your emergency?"

* * *

OMG Sewer People!

"Stupid school." Kira mumbled as she walked through the door, a dark purple bruise graced her left eye. As she walked by the stereo, she pressed play and 'Broken' by Seether, came on as she walked to the bathroom to inspect the damage done to her face.

The pitiful apartment she called home was not all big, infact, there was only four rooms total. The bathroom, a kitchen/ living room, and two bedrooms, if you can call them that, some people would call the second one a closet by she refuses to share a room.

Opening the bathroom door, she noticed that the light was left on, great, that's a nice add to the bill. Opening the medicine cabinet, she pulled out some herbs and rubbed them on her eye before covering it up with make-up.

"_Move._" A quiet voice whispered from the shower.

"_Shhh, she'll hear us._" Another voice whispered.

Grabbing the nearest object for a weapon, which happened to be a plunger, Kira slowly crept towards the shower. With one swift move, she swung open the shower door, revealing a group of people.

"AAAH, SEWER PEOPLE!!!" She yelled hitting one on the head while grabbing her cell phone and calling Naomi.

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

"_Hello."_

"Naomi, sewer people invaded our shower, get home quick! No stay in there don't make me hurt you!"

"_Kira, what are you talking about?! Kira, whose there?!" _Naomi's frightened voice rang over the phone.

"Face my plunger of doom, sewer person! Go into the toilet of despair and back to where you belong! Muhahahahahaha!!"

"_Kira, no, not the plunger of doom, stop Kira, I'm coming!"_

**Meanwhile**

Kira had the blonde's head in the toilet with the plunger pushing it into the toilet. A pink haired girl tried to come forward to help him, but Kira pulled the plunger out and pointed it at her, splashing her with water.

"You want some. Pinky?!" Kira yelled, a crazed smile possessed her face. The pink girl backed away.

"KIRA?!" A voice called, "Where are you?"

"Bathroom." Kira called back and Naomi walked in and gasped.

"KIRA! Let him out! What have I told you about the plunger of doom and toilet of despair?!"

"Not to use it, but when do I listen to you, it's fun not to." Kira said with a shrug.

"I'm so sorry!" Naomi said looking towards the group.

"Hey! They broke into our house, apartment, thing, and _you _apologize to _them!_" Kira said with anger in her tone, but her face impassive.

"_You_ stuck _his_ head in a toilet, it could have killed him!" Naomi argued.

"So? Their on our property, by law we can kill them."Kira said calmly.

"That's only in Texas." Naomi said.

"Whatever, I still vote we kill them." Kira said smiling at the unfortunate beings in the shower.

"God Kira, what's wrong with you?"

"Many things." Kira said darkly, "I'm leaving, go make buddy, buddy, Mimi-Chan."

"Whereare you going, and what are you going to do?" Naomi said going into guardian mode.

"Oh you know, the usual, get drunk, go party, the whole shebang." Kira said sarcastically.

"Kira." Naomi growled.

"To work."

"It better not be-" Naomi started but Kira already was out the door. "At the fighting bar."

* * *

Ok, there's the first chapter, hope you like it, I will take any reviews, pleaze!!

I will write the next chapter after five reviews, I'll give you a cookie!

Kira: No she won't!

Me: Shhh! They don't know that!


End file.
